Parents/caregivers are typically busy and so are the children they provide for, which raises the question of how to effectively connect the parents/caregivers with the world around their children, and reduce the stress on the busy parents/caregivers thereby ensuring their children thrive. Demanding jobs require long hours that negatively impacts available family time. The intentions are always to bring about the best for a child which necessitates reliance on others for adequate support in this effort. There are no social networks that focus on the “purpose of parenting” or on the needs of parents, caregivers, families, etc. Current systems/networks are based on the parent's own personal connections while relying on unrelated online networks/tools for collaboration. They don't enable connecting parents with other parents based on their child's social group, school or activity. This can be a larger problem when parents are divorced, deceased or no longer an active participant in a specific aspect of the child's life. In addition, adults may not wish to co-mingle the parents of their child's friends and acquaintances with their personal social network, e.g., Facebook or Google Hangouts, or their professional network, e.g., LinkedIn.